Online social networking services provide users with a mechanism for defining, and memorializing in a digital format, their relationships with other people. This digital representation of real-world relationships is frequently referred to as a social graph. Many social networking services utilize a social graph to facilitate electronic communications and the sharing of information between its users or members. For instance, the relationship between two members of a social networking service, as defined in the social graph of the social networking service, may determine the access and sharing privileges that exist between the two members. As such, the social graph in use by a social networking service may determine the manner in which two members of the social networking service can interact with one another via the various communication and sharing mechanisms supported by the social networking service.
The social networking service may support an organization or an individual as a member. When an organization joins as a member, the organization may engage with other individual or organizational members of the social networking service. However, as the social networking service may have millions of members, it may be difficult for the organization to track and monitor events by other individual members or organizational members that may be relevant to the organization. Thus, the organization may miss out on opportunities to broaden a target audience or to enhance its public image with other members of the social networking service.